Chapter 7+ Alpha (Illegals)
is a bonus chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary Having greater control over his Slide and Glide Quirk, Koichi Haimawari proceeds to accomplish his daily good deeds with greater efficiency such as throwing away a passerby's litter in the trash can, getting a boy's ball in the road, giving a mother's lunch to her daughter, and giving a school girl a ride to school. However, Koichi notices that everyone is calling him the "Hauler" rather than the Crawler. Pop☆Step states that his problem is due to everyone thinking that he is a handyman and he should stop picking up empty cans in exchange for doing real Hero work. Koichi refuses to stop picking up trash just because it's uncool and does not feel it is right to stop doing so since that isn't the kind of man he is. Knuckleduster arrives and tells Koichi that they will be cleaning up a different kind of trash, the Trigger junkies, with their black tongues being a confirmation. Although, Koichi thinks that Knuckleduster's beat up measures are far too drastic. Instead, Koichi and Pop☆Step have a different idea for snuffing out the Trigger junkies; a surprise of Pop☆Step with her fans taking photos with her while sticking out their tongues, which will allow them to easily identify any Trigger junkie. Being able to do nothing, Knuckleduster becomes restless and kicks over a trash bin. Suddenly, a gigantic black blob appears, much to Knuckleduster's excitement who assumes that it is a villain and analyzes that its black body makes it resilient to physical attacks but its face being white is its weak spot. Koichi draws the black blob's attention while Knuckleduster swoops in and punches the black blob's white face. However, the black blob's body has elasticity which causes Knuckleduster's punch to have no affect. The giant black blob begins shrinking to which Knuckleduster responds by chasing after it. Knuckleduster and Koichi reach the alley where the giant black blob disappeared. From the group of five civilians, Knuckleduster's intuition makes him believe that the little girl is the most suspicious. As Knuckleduster grabs the girl, Koichi and Pop☆Step stop him from almost beating her up. Pop☆Step sees that the girl has a Hero license. The Hero girl tells the Vigilantes that she came from Tokyo to visit one of the Hero Offices but got lost, so she used her Quirk to give herself a better look. Koichi and Pop☆Step apologize for the misunderstanding, and the Hero girl forgives them and explains that she has an interview at 1:00 with Team Idaten. Koichi decides to believe in Knuckleduster's words; that just as Heroes have their crucial jobs, there are some things that only Vigilantes like themselves can do. Back at his apartment, Koichi tells Pop☆Step and Knuckleduster that he managed to get the Hero girl to the Hero Office in time. Pop☆Step is glad that the Hero girl forgave them for the misunderstanding because the incident would have made them villains. However, Knuckleduster is nonchalant, feeling that it would not have been a problem if they slugged her once or twice for having such a misleading face, much to Pop☆Step's chagrin. Characters In Order of Appearance *Koichi Haimawari *Ichimoku Samazu *Jube Namimaru *Kazuho Haneyama *Iwao Oguro *Enigma *Tensei Iida (mentioned) Site Navigation Category:Extra Chapters